


we've tried hungry and we've tried full (and nothing seems enough)

by smallredboy



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Banter, Friendship, Gen, Minor Greg House/James Wilson, Roleswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 05:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20943020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: In which the Head of Oncology is going through her third divorce.





	we've tried hungry and we've tried full (and nothing seems enough)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [firstlovelatespring](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstlovelatespring/gifts).

> a roleswap au that sarah inspired and which i decided to write a little thing for!! wilson's the dean of medicine and cuddy's the head of oncology, but apart from that everything is quite similar. especially the wives and the sexual tension!!
> 
> also for trope bingo w/ the square "role reversal".
> 
> enjoy!

"A little birdie told me," House starts, peeking his head through the door, "that you're getting divorced. Again."

Cuddy's head snaps up from some papers on her desk, coffee on the corner of it. Luckily, she's not seeing a patient right now, so House can't ruin the doctor-patient bond like he has so many times before. She stands up and heads towards House. 

"Who told you?"

"Wilson," he says, unblinking. When Cuddy scowls, he scoffs. "Oh, c'mon, you know he didn't snitch on your marital troubles on purpose. He slipped up and told me." He steps closer to her. "Why'd you tell your boss before your best friend, anyway?"

She rolls her eyes. "You know it doesn't concern you. My marriages are none of your business."

"After Bonnie left you because you were too busy tending to your best friend, I think it  _ is _ my business."

She sits back down on her desk, perched on top of it. "I still don't understand why she got so jealous. She  _ knows _ I don't like men."

"Which is completely understandable," he says, cocking his head. "But, I dunno. What's the matter with Julie?" He pauses for a second or two. "Can't agree on what you'll do for your future kid's b'nai mitzvah?"

She only looks mildly amused by the suggestion. "No, no Jewish traditions ruined our marriage for good, thanks," she says. "She cheated on me."

House stares at her, waiting for her to say that she's joking, offer a better, more reasonable explanation. When it doesn't come, he hisses out, "Really?"

She swallows and fiddles with her hands. "Uh, yeah. She admitted to me that was what's going on, we talked about who's getting what, the whole shebang."

"Wow," he breathes. "Julie didn't seem like the kind of person to do that." A pause, his nose scrunching up as he focuses. "Are you holding up fine?"

She flashes him a smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. Kinda uncomfortable to be in the same house as her. I've been looking for a new apartment, but…"

He chuckles. "You can move in with me. My apartment's a mess, but I'm sure you'll deal."

"I'll go  _ mental _ at how bad you are at organizing shit," Cuddy corrects him. "I don't know how James puts up with you."

"I'll blame the twenty years of sexual tension on that," he says with a smug smile, tilting his head. 

Cuddy groans and reaches for the coffee on her desk, which has gone cold by now. She takes a sip and grimaces. "When are you going to jump on him? It's tiring to watch you two bicker like an old married couple."

"Soon," he replies, knowing that he will keep making jokes about their tension but not do anything about it out of fear. (Fear of what, he's not so sure. The unknown? Failure? Breaking up? He can't quite tell.)

"Yeah, sure," she says sarcastically. 

They stay there, quiet, for a few seconds. “I’ll go to your place with a suitcase in a few days,” she offers.

He beams at her. “Of course.”


End file.
